Unspoken
by MeAndTheWeirdo
Summary: Mr. Kirrin has finally made an artificial android Lucario but when an old friend drop by they take everything away! Now it's up to Mr. Kirrin's daughter, Riley, to save him and his project whilst the perfect Lucario tries to save Riley from being trapped!


**UNSPOKEN**

**CHAPTER ONE: A BANDIT'S MOVE**

Tik- tak, tik- tak... he was fast and in a hurry. Tik- tak, tik- tak... sliver swept hair on his right and sky blue eyes. Tik- tak, BANG! He bashed through the door with papers overloading in his arms. He zoomed to his desk and shone a lamp onto them. He grabbed a pencil and began to furiously scribble on them all. A young man with long brown hair walked up beside him and in front of the control panel.

"Mr. Kirrin, I just heard you come in. _He's_ coming isn't he?" he sighed, pressing a big button near a red lever. A fizzing glass cage emerged from the bottom of the lab and into a set frame that was connected to the control panel.

"Yes; I thought I'll never see the day he would set foot here," Mr. Kirrin mumbled, resting his head in his hands. The young intern chuckled before looking at the glass cage. Inside it and amongst the green jelly was a blue blob.

"It's still missing a few pieces. I can't find the master control plus its emotions can't be managed..." the youngster whispered. Mr. Kirrin looked at the capsule then back at his papers. Suddenly loud footsteps slammed onto the floor outside the door. Seconds later, it flew open and a man wearing a suit was there. He grinned at Mr. Kirrin then at the glass cage. He marched forward until he was admiring his glass reflection.

"The prophesy is mine; give it to me," he ordered still loving his look. Both of the creators stood still, resisting the command. The suited man gave orders again but nothing happened. He turned around with a sharp glare on him. He placed his hand above the red lever.

"Are you two trying to be funny? I funded this project so I deserve to get it," he mumbled, checking his nails. Mr. Kirrin widened his eyes and clenched his fists.

"F-f-funded this p-project-?! You have never shown your face fifty miles anywhere near here!!! You don't deserve the oracle, Giovanni! I'm sorry but I'm taking over project 'X10' from now on!!" he yelled as loud as he could scream. Giovanni looked surprised but the men could tell that it was another trick. He grinned wickedly then swiftly pulled the lever!

The glass buzzed and sparked as bright and loud as ever. Giovanni cackled madly as the pair of scientists watched their creation come to life. All of a sudden, it stopped in its tracks. Mr. Kirrin felt a bead of sweat crawl down his back. The man in suit's glare grew sharper. Suddenly, the glass cage shattered into millions of pieces. In the middle of the broken glass was a creature much like of a Lucario. Its ears were longer and droopy and it had feminine features. On its right wrist it had a device that was just like a Pokedex. It's most outstanding featuring was its eyes. They were cold, long and pink yet comforting.

"Ah, perfect. You two have done well, and I give you my gratitude," Giovanni called out, circling the broken glass capsule. The intern rolled his eyes; it's probably the only the thing he's given to them ever.

"But the deal's not over. I want you to create a whole army of your 'X10' Pokèmon," he carried on standing in front of the door, casting a huge shadow on the two inventors. Mr. Kirrin dug his eyebrows into his eyes.

"Then what; you just take all the credit and lock us up?! I told you already, Mr. Rhonal and I are taking over the whole thing!" he screamed out. He stood with his arms open, guarding the Lucario- like creature. Slightly amazed, Giovanni held out his hand. Inside his palm was a small ring.

"Hey, that's the master control!" Mr. Rhonal yelled out.

"And as long as I have it, she's mine. Lucario H.Y.B.R.I.D, attack and capture," he ordered the creature. Suddenly, she jumped up forming a toxic sphere in her hands.

Whilst this was happening, in a field nearby, a girl was training with he Pokemon. She had short brown hair and wore a clear red cap. She loved yellow so she always wore a yellow hoodie. Purple striped tights and big pink boots finished it. Out on the battlefield were an Azumarill and a Weavile. The Azumarill shot a massive force of water out of her mouth whilst the Weavile ran and prepared his claw in a black glow.

All of a sudden, an enormous explosion came from the science lab. A helicopter that had a red 'R' pasted on it flew from the debris. Inside were Giovanni, Mr. Kirrin, Mr. Rhonal and the Lucario H.Y.B.R.I.D! The girl cried out, trying to race after copter.

"Riley, it's going to be okay!" Mr. Kirrin screamed out muffled. Riley collapsed in the field, with tears down her face.

"Mr. Kirrin sure likes flying," the Weavile whistled.

"Rice, shut up you dumbo," the Azumarill mumbled. They both walked up to their hopeless trainer. Riley was the only child of Mr. Kirrin plus, her mother passed away when she was two years old. A Gardevoir, Georgina, walked up behind them.

"We all have to save them. All of us..." she whispered to her owner, "A lone bee can rescue a field of flowers."

"You mean four bees?" Berry and Rice cried in unison. Riley smiled at them all despite her teary eyes. And thus a rescue was created.


End file.
